For Once.. We Failed.. - A Fan Fic
Beginning Bridge: Blood is rapidly smelled as it was the blood of my fallen comrades, I knew we lost.. I stroke walking through the bloody trap land, and see a man covered by the shadow of guilt, "Surviving this is no use... Your life will eventually end here.." The man said, then he walks towards me, slowly digging his katana into my chest, I slightly laugh, "heheh.. For once... We Failed..." I say coughing up blood, I thought "I knew it was the end..". Chapter 1 - Darkness Is Ensured.. Down on the ground, bleeding slowly, I stare at my comrades, "Just For Once, heheh.." I say, then I stand up, bleeding too much, gripping my bleeding chest, I walk towards to what seems to be an endless land of blood, "Stop trying, you already know you failed." The Man said, "in times.. You should keep trying to do your best, even if you fail.." I say, shaking my head, "this world, it is so corrupt.. We did our best, but we eventually failed" I say, "If you say it that way, it makes me guilty.." The man says, "how about it Damian? One more battle, ti'll the end?" I say giggling. "Heh, welcome to the new age brother.." Damian says, we both grab our blades, and rush towards each other, slashing every opening we see, some of them hit, until to what seems to be an end to our duel, Damian grabs a gunblade from a corpse, and pointed it at me, "the deal we made, heh.. It's gone to an end.." Damian says, slashing my arms and torso, "Despair is what you're having brother.." Damian says. I fall to my knees for what seems to be my end, "I'll let you live, for now.. But if I see you again.. Let's battle once more." Damian says, "Mercy, heh, I knew you were the soft one.." I say coughing blood, "I'll see you, maybe.." Damian says, "and I'll be there, somehow.." I say, blacking out.. Chapter 2 - Wait Here.. I wake up, still in that trap land, "Am I dead already?" I ask myself, standing up, I stumble upon a man strugging through the wasteland, I walk towards him, he grabs his blade, "Come any closer, and you know what's coming to you.." He says, "I'm not here to hurt you.." I say, "F**k that Idea!" He says, running towards me, he gasps as he knew he already lost, on the ground the man laughs, "Tch, crazy bastard." I say, "Heh, I never thought you would break your promise.." He says, "I can't argue with that, what are you doing walking around here Tim?" I say, "same question to you" Tim says. I help him up, then I hear something from nearby, we both take cover, "Tim.. Wait here" I say, "Are you crazy? You can't go out there, you're badly hurt." Tim says, "It'll take longer to explain, rather than just going out there." I say, as I stand up, walking towards the sound, "It was just a fallen tank, Goddammit." I say, then the tank somehow activates, it aims for me, "what the.." I say, then it shoots at me, I duck to my left, only to get hit in the shoulder, "Goddammit! How did I miss that?!" A sound comes from the tank, "what.." I say... Chapter 3 - The Uninvited The lid of the tank opens up, showing a woman with green hair, "Oh come on.." I pout, then a yellow plated robot shoots at me. "Saturn, disengage." The woman says. "What's goi- Oh. It's you." Tim says, Saturn turns toward Tim, "Enough of this nonsense." I say, then I jump towards Saturn, making it Fall over, afterwards Tim pins the woman down, "Stand down Alice.." Tim says, "My point exactly, why are you here?" I ask, "same as you, witnessing the end of the war." Alice says, "From now on, you're on our side." I say, walking away, "but if you trick us even once.. You already know what's coming to you." I say, staring at her with demon-like eyes, with sharp spikes coming from the ground pointing at her. We stop walking, noticing we have been surrounded by blood hounds, "Of course.. Blood Hounds." I say, "shut up, and start attacking!" Alice shouts getting pinned into the ground, I sigh, "Am I the only one doing everything here?" I say, stabbing the hounds with huge Spikes from the ground, we walk through the blood lands, trying to find a way out, to be just seeing a man, with Red Hair, "Ian.." Me and Tim say, "Short Time no See, Brotherhood of the good.." Ian says, laughing.. Chapter 4 - An Adversary of Sorts Ian drops infront of me, being slightly taller we both stare each other down, "I see you've been busy making a new group shorty." Ian says, "take a note, this is just the beta group, we're just getting started." I say, "the war was over, heh.. But it was only beginning for us." Ian says, we both grab our guns, and aim for both our heads, "go for it, you know you want to.." Ian says, "I won't! Battling you is useless, I've seen how you fight." I say, "suit yourself" Ian says, firing his gun, I fall to my knees, "that hole in your head looks good on you." Ian says, I bleed slowly, with my vision fading, I see my allies attack Ian, only failing, "You all are of no use.." Ian states, walking away, leaving us to bleed, we wake up in a room with little comfort, "did we die?" Tim asks, "I think we got beaten by a mere scouter." Alice says, "wait a minute, where's Dark?" Tim asks, "and Saturn?!" Alice says. I wake up to what seems to be a large room with only kid's toys, "Not this room.." I say seemingly knowing what he is about to face, "All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel." A little girl's voice is heard behind me, "The monkey thought it was all in fun, dead drops the weasel." Two of them are heard, laughing, I stand up, turning around just to see broken up doll twins, "Hello mister.." The little girl says, "Ready to die?" The girl's twin brother says in sync, "I prefer, being alive." I say, "suit yourself mister." They both said, running at me with knife-like hands, slashing my skin, I eventually dodge some of these but, the twins stop, and go down a trapdoor, Then a girl emerges from a nearby door, she had long blonde hair, "Have fun on your play date?" The girl says, "what did you think? That was fun, Naru.." I say, "you remembered, finally." Naru says, staring at me with bloodshot eyes, "let's see if you can defend through this." Naru says, laughing slightly. The Final Chapter - A Further Hope.. "Naruko.. Violence won't solve anything.. calm down, and think about the one things that you cherish deep.. And crush them, mere humans have though about it before, but weren't successful in finding the answer.." I explain to Naruko, she ignores it but she lets her mind get over her, "I understand now.." She says, letting me walk to where the others are, getting suprised none of them got hurt, "I thought wrongly.." I say, I open the barrier keeping them in, "D-DID YOU FIND SATURN?!?!" Arisu shouts, "it's the least of our problems now.. We have to get out of here." I say.. We hurriedly run towards a wall, "well sh*t, He led us to a dead end" Alice says, "No.. you two run, I'll be there." I state, "you're always so stubborn.." Tims says, running off, leaving me behind with an army of Irregulars, "it's about time we settle this brother.." Damian's voice is heard, he rushes towards me, firing bullets on my arms. "I see nothing wrong with killing your own brother.." I say, "you do realise that trying to reason with me is pointless?" Damian states, "did I say anything about reasoning?" I say, sweep kicking him down, the Irregulars attack me, I eventually got them out, but.. the challenge is starting only now, I run off, then stop at a point in the wall, and I break it open, I jump out back into that trapland of blood, "heh, I was wondering when you will show up, apparently the robot didn't have the Crystal Reaper, you do.." Ian says, "but now it's mine to control, and I say.. Saturn fire all weapons at Dark" Ian commands, I hastely try to dodge the attacks, but one was almost too fatal, "I knew it.. I've been Lung Shot" I thought, I vomit tons of blood, almost drying me out, I run towards Tim and Arisu, giving me enough time to regenerate, "It's almost time.." Tim says, "oh we have enough time than you think." Naruko says. a rift opens up behind us, "not enough time for me!" Arisu says, "give me the Crystal Reaper." Naruko says, "fine.." I say, giving her the Reaper, she throws it into the rift, summoning Raine, "My slumber has stopped, Perhaps I am needed?" Raine says, "it's kinda a long story but.. you'll get the point later on." I say, Saturn's shots are heard coming this way, and the shot isn't like his normal shot, almost as if.. "THAT'S A BLACK HOLE!" I yell, we dodge it, but the Black Hole gets formed, sucking in the corpses, "the one way I think it'll work, but it breaks physics, the one weakness of a human is their determination of fighting, Black Holes are different, someone has to jump in it." Raine says, "how about two.." I say, running towards Ian, I grab him, "I'll be ending you!" I say, running towards the Black Hole, He fights back, and gets out my grip, "tch..", Ian fires his guns at me, while also punching me, I don't dodge the bullets, I kneel on the floor, bleeding, "As I said before.." Ian says, "That hole on yo-" he stops, as I punches his chest, breaking his ribs stabbing his lungs and heart, I push him in the Black Hole, I laugh, and jump in it, making it implode then explode like a Super Nova, the last thing my comrades heard from me was: "Thanks for being with me all the way!" "The End" Thanks! Thank you guys for making it to the end of my fanfic prequel, kinda.. be prepared for another Fan Fic: Shattered Dreams, which will be coming in either Friday or Saturday, I dunno, so stay tuned! Category:Fanfic